Breaking the Ice
by Dray-kun
Summary: Prequel to Von Hellfire Academy. Lucius' baby brother is the outcast of the Malfoy family. The headmaster and owner of VHA is a lunatic. The new student has a stick up his arse and is cold like ice. Can they all three be linked together? Slash. AU.


**Dray:** Hello everyone! Okay, this is prequel to Von Hellfire Academy. I will not mention Peter Pettigrew much because he's a bloody bastard who needs to die! Ahem. This is about Damian and Gabriel and all that stuff. So enjoy!

**Damian:** Dray does not own the Harry Potter characters.

**Gabriel:** If he did, he would have Draco and Harry together already.

**Dray:** Exactly! So please read and review!

* * *

Blue-green orbs stared at the reflection in the mirror with despair and sadness as they inspected the bruises that littered the lithe body of a young man. The boy shook his head as he pulled on a white long sleeve sweater over his thin, bruised body and brushed out his long, silky, platinum blond hair that reached down to his slim waist. He knew his abusers would never hurt his face since people would start questioning his injuries if they can see them. The blonde was glad that his school focused on training students in both mind and body or else he would have been sent to the hospital numerous times already or worse. 

"Boy! Get your girly arse down here before I decide to come up there and get you myself!"

Gabriel sighed as he walked out of his room and down toward the entrance hall of his home where he found his parents and elder brother waiting for him. A man with slick backed platinum blond hair that was graying walked up to the boy, grasping the youngest blonde's arm in a tight, painful grip causing Gabriel to flinch in pain due to the pressure on his sore bruise.

The man hissed at him like a deadly serpent "Boy, you better behave yourself at school or I won't hesitate to take you out and lock you in the basement for the rest of your pathetic life."

Gabriel held back his tears as he nodded and was shoved away, roughly by the man who didn't deserve the title of father. Lucius looked down at his brother with helplessness in his mercury orbs but held an impassive expression on his face while their mother was studying her manicured nails like nothing was happening. The two teens grabbed their things and left their family's manor that they never considered a home. They were just glad to get out of there and go to the place where they felt most accepted. Von Hellfire Academy.

* * *

"Damian! Get up! Up! Up! Up!" 

Quicksilver orbs snapped open as a frown appeared on a young man's face causing to look older than he actually was. He got up from sitting on the hardwood floor where he was meditating before he was rudely interrupted by someone yelling through his bedroom door. He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. A little longer than shoulder length jet black hair with hints of blue framed a strong face with piercing silver eyes as Damian tied his long hair into a neat ponytail with a black leather strap.

"Damian, come on already! Let's go!"

The teen's right eye twitched at being rushed and grabbed his black, leather messenger bag from off the back of his desk chair. He slung it over his broad shoulder, walking out of his room and down toward the foyer where he found his parents waiting for him. A man with shaggy jet black hair and blue orbs grinned as he saw the teen walk down the stairs while a woman with long dark blue hair reaching down to her waist and silver eyes smiled at him.

Rafael, nicknamed Rafe, pulled his son into a bone crushing hug, grinning. "My boy's finally coming to my school! We're going to have so much fun!"

Damian glared at his father, standing stiffly in the embrace that he found awkward despite being raised in an affectionate, loving family. "Let go."

Rafe pouted at the coldness of his son's personality. "Aww, you're no fun."

Tabitha smiled, hugging her husband who hugged back. "We better get going, boys. We don't want to be late now."

The two men nodded, following the woman to the car that'll take them to where they'll be living for the next nine months. Damian just hoped his parents wouldn't embarrass him at his new school where they are both teachers and that he'll actually find a real friend.

* * *

Gabriel walked into his new dormitory and smiled at the idea of having a roommate since he used to have dorms to himself and he hated being alone, surrounded by silence. He placed his boxes on one side of the room and began to unpack his belongings. 

Some time later, a young man walked into the dorm room surprising the blonde and took his breath away. Gabriel couldn't help but stare in awe at the dark haired male who held a stoic expression on his handsome face. When unreadable silver-gray eyes met into his, he blushed in embarrassment at being caught by the taller boy.

The blunette raised an eyebrow at the behavior but decided to brush it off, unpacking his own things on the other side of the room. Damian thought he would be receiving his own room but guessed his parents wanted him to meet new people. He had to admit, his new room mate was pretty cute.

"Um...I'm Gabriel."

Damian turned to see the blonde blushing a little and nodded. "Damian."

Gabriel smiled at him, almost making Damian want to smile back but didn't since Damian was known to never smile, show much emotion, or be nice. Mainly he was known for not acting human. Damian just nodded at the blonde who was confused by the strange behavior.

"Gabriel!"

The two turned to see three boys standing at their door with smiles on their faces. One of them had hazel eyes that were framed with a pair of glasses and untamed short black hair. Another had long black hair that was tied in a ponytail and blue eyes and was the same height as the other brunette. And the last boy who was the shortest of the three had long brown hair and amber eyes.

Gabriel smiled. "James! Sirius! Remus! It's good to see you again!" The blonde hugged the three teens individually. The three boys hugged back with smiles on their faces while Damian watched them with a raised eyebrow.

Remus spotted the blunette and looked at Gabriel. "You have a room mate?"

Gabriel grinned. "Yeah! Isn't it great!?"

Sirius and James pouted as they said, "No! We can't have our late night parties now!"

The two lighter haired boys laughed while Damian rolled his eyes at them, being reminded of his father's childish personality.

"Guys, this is Damian. Damian, this is Sirius, James, and Remus. And Siri, James, be nice to him."

The two boys smiled innocently with mischievous looks in their eyes. "Oh, we will."

Damian frowned and glared at the two black haired boys who just smiled at him. "Do anything to me and I'll make you eunuchs."

Sirius and James waved off the threat, thinking it was nothing but Gabriel and Remus had a feeling that it wasn't just an idle threat to get their two troublesome friends to leave him alone. Damian glared at the two black haired teens before walking out of the room, brushing past Gabriel like a gentle wind.

* * *

Sirius watched the new student leave and pretended to shiver. "Brr. Is that guy cold or what?" 

James laughed as he said, "I say he's colder than Malfoy."

Gabriel pouted at the way his friends were describing his older brother but knew that Lucius was pretty cold to people he didn't like or consider friends. Remus just smiled at the two boys' antics and patted the blonde on the shoulder. The four decided to go walk around the campus and see who's come back to the torturous academy.

As the four boys walked through the cast halls of the campus, a girl with auburn red hair grabbed Gabriel's arm and pulled him into an embrace.

"Gabe!"

Gabriel grinned, hugging the girl back. "Lily! How are you!? It's been too long!"

Sirius, Remus, and James all watched the two converse with each other with James feeling jealous even though he knew he had nothing to worry about since Gabriel's gay and all but this was happening in James' mind...

_Lily looked into Gabriel's eyes as she held his slim hands in her own. "Oh, Gabriel, I can't keep this a secret anymore. I must confess my feelings for you. I love you. From your girlish, feminine figure to your long silky platinum blond hair to your beautiful face that reminds of an elf (CoughsLegolasCough). Oh, how I adore and love you!"_

_Gabriel smiled, looking up into Lily's eyes since he was shorter than her. "Oh, Lily, I'm so glad to hear that from you. I've also kept a secret from you. I love you as well. You're so masculine yet you're a girl. You're perfect for me. I only pretended to be gay so I can get close to you. Now, my parents won't hate me so much! I love you, Lily!"_

_The two embraced each other before Gabriel leaned up and Lily leaned down for a kiss, their lips coming closer and closer..._

"Jamie!"

James Potter snapped out of delusion and turned to see his best friend, Sirius, grinning as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders making the bespectacled teen blush about his jealous fantasy and was glad the other dark haired boy got him to come back to the real world before something more embarrassing happened.

"Looked like you were really out of it, Jamie."

James blushed a little deeper, clearing his throat pretending nothing happened. Remus just chuckled before they followed Gabriel and Lily to the dining hall.

* * *

Damian took note of the things that went on in his father's school, frowning at some of the behaviors the students showed as he walked through the halls. Once he ran the school, things will be different and a lot more strict. 

"Damian! There you are!"

The blunette frowned, growling slightly deep in the back of his throat when he recognized the voice. "What is it, Father?"

The older man grinned, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders. "I'm going to give you a tour!"

Damian paled at the thought of having his father show him around but was dragged around by the stronger man who rambled on and on about random topics that wasn't about the school. The teen pretty much tuned his father out as they walked around the vast campus and enjoyed the scenery and thought up ways to discipline different types of students when he would take over. (Muwahahahahaha!! -Gets smacked by Damian- Ow!)

* * *

**Dray: **Thanks for reading! Now, please review! PLEASE! 

**Damian: **If no one reviews, he will give up on this story and lose interest.

**Gabriel:** (Smiles) Please review. Thank you. We really appreciate it.


End file.
